


Matt Murdock Boyfriend Headcanons: Matt meets the Avengers.

by Snow_Queen08



Series: Fandom Imagines and Other Cool Stuff [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Queen08/pseuds/Snow_Queen08
Summary: Your boyfriend Matt Murdock meets your team mates, some encounters are normal some are hilarious; either way he's always given the big brother/sister talk at the end.





	Matt Murdock Boyfriend Headcanons: Matt meets the Avengers.

**Author's Note:**

> Pietro is alive, just like in the movies, however instead of being on a very long vacation after all the shit that went down with Ultron he decided to join the team. Also you work at a bakery because reasons.

  * The first Avenger he ends up meeting is Clint. 
    * The two are you are in your apartment making out on your couch after coming back from a wonderful date when Matt suddenly pulls away and tells you he can smell blood.
    * 5 minutes later, after you both have double checked all your injuries to make sure that it isn’t coming from either of you Clint barges in; clutching his left side tightly and muttering an apology.
      *  “Sorry about this Y/N but your place was closer then the tower.” 
    * You quickly rush over to Clint’s side to help him make his way to the couch, giving the pair a quick introduction before telling Matt to grab your first aid kit. 
      * “Matt this is Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. Clint this is Matt Murdock my boyfriend.” 
      * “Nice to meet you.” “
      * “You too, wish we’d meet when I wasn’t bleeding out though. Like at a bar or something.”


    * While your stitching him up Clint suddenly realises how awkward a situation he’s in.
      * “I interrupted your date didn’t I.” 
      * “No.” 
      * “Yes.”
      * “MATT!”
    * When Clint thinks you’re out of earshot while your getting him a blanket and pillow so he can spend the night on your couch he gives Matt the typical protective big brother talk (the first of many).
      * “You hurt Y/N and I’ll put an arrow through your dick.”
  * When Matt meets Sam and Steve it’s once again by accident and he begins to wonder if this is how he will meet the other Avengers (it is).
    * Matt and Foggy had been settling a case in the court house near where you worked so the three of you had made plans to meet up for lunch.
    * You end up sat at a little cafe in one of the outside tables. Just as the three of you are about to order who comes running up but Sam and Steve. 
      * “Hey Y/N. Fancy seeing you here.”
      * “I could say the same for you two, what are you doing in Hell’s Kitchen?”
      * “Wanda and Pietro come back tonight so we though we’d surprise them with a taste of home. Best place for authentic Sokovian cuisine is apparently in Hell’s Kitchen.”
    * It’s at that point that you remember that you are not alone and begin to introduce everyone.
      * “Guys this is Matt my boyfriend and his best friend Foggy. Matt, Foggy this is Sam Wilson aka Falcon and Steve Rogers aka-”
      * “Captain America. I know I had your comics as a kid.”
      * “Most of us did Foggy.”
    * After you excuse yourself to go to the bathroom Matt is once again subject to the big brother talk, much to the amusement of Foggy.
  * When meeting Wanda and Pietro Matt’s lucky that you’re a quick thinker else his secret identity would have been blown.
    * Your patching him up after a rough night of patrol when there’s a knock on the door. You and Matt both freeze hoping that whoever it is will just go away but a few seconds later the knocking restarts, much faster; insanely faster. Realising that it’s most likely Pietro (because who else do you know can knock that fast) you turn to Matt and come up with an excuse to his injuries.
      * “You were mugged on your way here.” 
    * Luckily for you both his Dare Devil suit is in your wash basket and Matt has already changed into some of his spare clothes that he keeps at your place
    * Wanda ends up healing Matt while Pietro runs to get his favourite take out, which you all end up eating while watching shitty TV shows because no one really has an idea of what else to do at 2 am.
    * While your packing away the first aid kit and making sure that Matt’s suit is well hidden under your dirty clothes Matt is once again threatened, this time being the most terrifying.
      * “If you hurt her you will not see me coming Matthew, think about it one second your at your office the next about to be dropped into a volcano.”
      * “I still do not know the extent of my powers Matt do you really want to risk it?” 
  * He meets Bruce next, when he comes to the bakery you work at for a box of muffins to celebrate another win.
    * Bruce is pretty chill compared to everyone else that he had meet so far, spending the majority of their meeting talking about your baking skills.
      * “Have you had Y/N’s pancakes, she made them one morning for breakfast at the tower and it was one of the best things I’d ever eat.”
      * “Yer she makes them at least once a week, they’re really good; though her chocolate cake is way better in my opinion.”
      * “I know what cake I’ll be asking for for my birthday.
    * While your out in the back looking for a box for Matt Bruce gives him the same treatment like the rest of the team.
      * “The big guys very fond of Y/N, hate to see you at the end of one of his rages Murdock.”
  * It’s very awkward and very brief when Matt meets Vision for the first time.
    * The two of you are cuddling in bed nearly asleep when Vision suddenly comes phasing through your bedroom to alert you that you’re needed for a mission
      * “Forgive me for intruding Y/N however we were unable to reach you.”
      * “Next time knock first Vision, you nearly gave me a heart attack.”
    * While your out of the room, grabbing the rest of your gear Vision continues with the trend of threatening Matt, which mostly falls on deaf ears because Matt is to damn tired at that point.
  * Matt meets Tony and Rhodey when Tony finally comes to your apartment to fix your DVD player that he promised to fix and that you didn’t need to go out and replace because he’s a genius so of course something as simple as a DVD player will be easy for him to fix.
    * The majority of the time is Tony questioning Matt about possible improvements and inventions he can make to help the blind.
      * “So the accessibility on the Stark Phone-”
      * “Is terrible.”
      * “And the Stark-”
      * “Every Stark product has terrible accessibility.”
    * While you and Tony are arguing over the mess he has made in your apartment Rhodey tells Matt stories of the missions that he’s been on, both for the Airforce and the Avengers.
      * “And I’m like ‘Boom you looking for this’.
    * After nearly 3 hours and a now smashed DVD player later you head to the electric shop 5 minutes from your apartment, leaving Matt at the hands of Tony and Rhodey who attempt and faili miserable to intimidate him.
  * Meeting Thor is the most embarrassing introduction, even worst than Vision.
    * Somehow (cough*Tony and Clint*cough) Thor ends up with the address to the firm and similarly to Rhodey begins to tell tales of his adventures, although it sounds more like an hour long tale of ‘I have killed all these different creatures and powerful beings and if you hurt my friend this is what you look forward to’.
      * _“_ I am Thor, son of Odin slayer of…”
    * Foggy records the whole thing and puts in on Youtube, it gets a million views in less than 5 hours.
  * When Matt meets Natasha you’re 99% sure that she planned it.
    * Natasha had decided to make sure you got home alright after you had returned home from a mission. Of course when you made it to your apartment Matt was waiting for you, your favourite takeout still warm on the counter and your favourite ice cream in the freezer. 
      * “Natasha this is-”
      * “Matt Murdock attorney at law and your boyfriend.”
      * “Why am I not surprised you know that.”
    * You give Matt a quick kiss and thank you before you excuse yourself so that you can get out of your gear and into some clean clothes.
      * Natasha ends up not saying anything to Matt and she doesn’t have to. Everything about her immediately tells him everything he needs to know. Without saying a word Natasha becomes the scariest person that Matt has ever come across and the twins previous threat was flown out the window.




End file.
